Endless Love
by aniranzracz
Summary: Yeah, cinta tak harus saling memiliki- New fic from aniranzracz :D mind to RnR?


**Endless Love**

© aniranzracz

Harry Potter © JKR

_Special for... entahlah_.

( -_- )

Severus membuka matanya, lalu ia terkejut.

Di mana ia sekarang? Apakah ini—

"Selamat datang, Severus!" seru McGonagall senang. Matanya berbinar-binar dan bibirnya semakin tipis saking senangnya. "Akhirnya lukisanmu ada di sini! Di ruangan Kepala Sekolah! Para _staff_ guru, mantan murid Hogwarts, dan murid-murid Hogwarts sudah susah sekali memperjuangkan hal ini... tapi akhirnya kau ada!"

Harry berdiri di samping McGonagall sambil tersenyum. Ia tak kalah senangnya dengan McGonagall telah berhasil memperjuangkan lukisan Severus agar muncul di ruangan Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts. "Selamat datang, Profesor."

Severus masih terdiam. Bingung.

McGonagall mengernyit. "Kau tidak senang ada di sini?"

Severus diam sejenak, lalu akhirnya menjawab pelan dengan nada datar, "Biasa saja."

Tetapi McGonagall dan Harry masih tersenyum walaupun jawaban Severus sendiri sangat menyebalkan. Mereka mengerti bagaimana Severus. Severus pastilah merasa senang walaupun tidak bisa mengatakannya secara jujur.

Severus selalu begitu.

"Aku akan tanya _staff _guru," kata McGonagall sumringah. "Mereka harus tahu apa yang terjadi di sini. Aku permisi dulu, Severus, Harry..."

Severus tetap diam, tapi Harry menjawab, "Ya."

McGonagall pun berjalan ke luar ruangan. Sebelum menutup pintu, ia tersenyum ganjil. "Severus, kau pasti akan senang menghabiskan waktu dengan Harry—walaupun sebentar. Kau sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya, kan?"

Harry melirik lukisan Severus dengan ekor matanya. Tetapi ia tidak melihat respon—negatif ataupun positif—dari Severus. Severus masih seperti dulu, tak banyak bicara dan seperti patung. Tapi ia sedikit berubah. Paling tidak ia tidak mencemooh Harry seperi ketika ia masih mengajar dulu.

McGonagall pun menutup pintu. Setelah itu semuanya hening.

Harry mendekat ke depan lukisan Severus. Lalu ia menyapa sosok dalam lukisan itu dengan penuh kecanggungan sambil menunduk. "Selamat—er, siang, Profesor."

Severus mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tidak ingin menatap Harry. Tetapi, walaupun begitu, ia tetap menjawab sapaan tersebut, "Ya."

Hening lagi. Membuat suasana 'kecanggungan' antara Severus dan Harry bertambah beberapa tingkat.

"Sir," panggil Harry dengan hati-hati. Diam-diam, ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang sudah ia pendam sejak ia melihat kenangan yang diberikan oleh Severus sebelum Severus meninggal. Sesuatu yang menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa ia gigih memperjuangkan lukisan Severus agar lukisan itu ada di ruangan Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts.

Severus tidak menjawab, tapi ia hanya menatap Harry.

Harry pun melanjutkan ucapannya—setelah ia diam-diam melirik reaksi Severus—dengan canggung, "Sejak kau memperlihatkan padaku kenangan—eh, sebelum kau meninggal, aku... aku... ingin berterima kasih..."

"Untuk apa?" sela Severus. Walaupun Severus menyelanya, Harry tetap merasa lega karena ia tidak perlu melanjutkan perkataannya yang sudah ia hafalkan sejak lama. Skenario yang sudah ia siapkan sejak kejatuhan rezim Voldemort untuk selama-lamanya.

Harry memberanikan diri menatap mata tajam Severus. "Aku ingin berterima kasih untuk semua yang sudah kaulakukan untukku dan untuk Dunia Sihir, Sir."

"Apa yang kulakukan?"

Harry menelan ludahnya gugup. Kalau untuk mengatakan dari awal sampai akhir apa yang dilakukan Severus, ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan kecanggungannya. Maka, ia mengatakan, "A-aku—er sudah melihat—er kenangan yang kauberikan padaku sebelum kau meninggal, Sir."

"Sepertinya aku tak menanyakan hal itu," ujar Severus dingin. "Aku bertanya apa yang kulakukan."

Seluruh tubuh Harry rasanya bergetar sampai rasanya Harry sendiri mau pingsan ketika ia memulai dari awal apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Severus pada dirinya sendiri, orangtuanya, dan pada Dunia Sihir.

"Aku... berterima kasih karena kau mau mengunjungi—er, ibuku, di malam dia meninggal dibunuh Voldemort, Sir. Aku juga ingin berterima kasih karena kau telah mau meminta keselamatan untuk keluargaku pada Dumbledore, lalu bersusah-payah menjagaku karena ibuku setelah ia dan Dad terbunuh. Terima kasih juga telah menjadi agen-ganda untuk Orde Phoenix, dan membantuku menghancurkan Horcrux," jelas Harry susah-payah. "Sir."

Severus diam saja. Membuat nyali Harry semakin ciut.

"Bagaimana keadaan Dunia Sihir setelah aku pergi?" tanya Severus, mengalihkan topik. Membuat Harry kaget sekaligus lega karena Severus tidak menyindirnya sama sekali dan malah mengalihkan topik pembicaraan yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan tadi. "Kulihat sekarang... kau sudah berhasil mengalahkan Voldemort? Dan McGonagall jadi Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts sekarang?"

"Ya, Sir," kata Harry sambil mendongakkan kepala menatap mata Severus. "Aku dan yang lainnya berhasil mengalahkan Voldemort. Dan McGonagall menjadi Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts sekarang."

Severus mengangguk sekilas. "Baguslah."

Harry, yang tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, ikut mengangguk.

Hening. Lagi.

"Terima kasih," kata Severus.

Harry membelalak tak percaya. Rasanya baru kali itu Severus mengucapkan kata terima kasih. "Terima kasih, Sir? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk kesediaanmu berusaha agar lukisanku ada di ruangan ini," kata Severus cepat dan pelan—walaupun Harry masih bisa mendengarnya. "Terima kasih juga telah menyelamatkan Dunia Sihir. Mereka beruntung sekali mempunyai kau sebagai pahlawannya."

"Tidak," kata Harry cepat. "Sir, aku bukan pahlawan. _Kau_-lah yang lebih pantas disebut pahlawan. Kau telah bersusah-payah menjagaku sejak aku kecil dan berusaha sekuat tenaga melindungiku—jadi aku tidak mati sia-sia karena usaha-usaha yang dilakukan Voldemort untuk membunuhku."

"Aku melindungimu," ujar Severus. "Karena ibumu."

Harry terdiam.

Lalu Harry memutuskan mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin Severus tidak sukai, "Sir, aku sudah melihat kenanganmu—dan aku... er, ingin meminta maaf atas perlakuan buruk ayahku, Sirius, Remus, dan Peter padamu. Aku mengerti sekarang mengapa kau benar-benar benci padaku, karena aku mengingatkanmu pada masa lalumu ketika kau dijahili oleh ayahku dan teman-temannya."

Severus hanya terdiam. Ia mengamati anak yang berdiri di depannya ini dengan cermat.

"Dan aku juga ingin meminta maaf," ujar Harry. "Karena ibuku tidak memaafkanmu ketika kau—meminta maaf padanya. Aku juga ingin meminta maaf karena ibuku lebih—"

Harry menghentikan ucapannya. Wajahnya memerah. Membuat Severus mengernyit dan merasa heran akan apa kelanjutan ucapan Harry itu.

"Karena ibumu lebih apa?" tanya Severus.

Harry melanjutkannya dengan cepat sambil menunduk, "lebih memilih menikah dengan ayahku daripada—er, denganmu, Sir."

Hening. Lagi dan lagi.

"Tak apa," ucap Severus. "Ayahmu mungkin lebih bisa membahagiakannya daripada aku."

Severus sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa mulutnya bisa mengatakan hal itu.

Harry merasa tidak enak. "Sir... aku—bukan maksudku begitu—tapi dari kenanganmu, kau masih mencintainya. Jadi—"

Severus mengambil napas panjang. "Aku yang salah. Harusnya, kalau aku menyayangi ibumu, aku bahagia ketika ia bahagia. Kalau ia bahagia bersama ayahmu, aku juga harusnya bahagia. Aku salah karena sewaktu hidupku, aku mengutuki diri sendiri dan menyesal kenapa membiarkan ibumu menikahi ayahmu."

"Tidak," sela Harry. "Kau tidak salah, Sir. Itu wajar, karena kau... mencintainya."

"Aku juga awalnya berpikir seperti itu," kata Severus. "Tapi tidak. Orang yang kusayangi harus bahagia. Kalau dia bahagia bersama ayahmu, berarti dia harus bersama ayahmu. Tidak boleh bersamaku."

"Tidak seperti itu, Sir," Harry masih saja memprotes, "cinta itu adalah hal yang patut diperjuangkan. Kita harus mendapatkan apa yang kita cintai, Sir. Jadi, kalau kita menyesal mengapa kita membiarkan orang yang kita cintai itu bersama orang lain, itu wajar."

"Itu egois, Harry," ujar Severus lemah.

Harry akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Pasrah. Severus adalah orang yang keras kepala, jadi percuma saja mencoba untuk mengganti keputusannya.

"Dengar, Harry," kata Severus, mencoba menasihati Harry. "Cobalah utamakan orang yang kausayangi. Pahamilah apa kemauannya, dan carilah jalan yang terbaik untuknya. Cobalah tidak mementingkan ego-mu, dan buatlah dia bahagia. Itulah yang namanya rasa sayang."

"Tapi, Sir..."

"Kau akan berusaha melakukan apa pun untuk orang yang kausayangi," kata Severus menyela. "Apa pun. Membuatnya bahagia dengan cara mengorbankan perasaanmu, harusnya juga bisa kaulakukan."

Perlahan, Harry mulai mengerti maksud Severus.

"Ya, aku mengerti, Sir," ujar Harry. "Tapi... bolehkah aku bertanya?"

Severus menaikkan satu alisnya. "Ya. Apa?"

"Bagaimana rasanya ketika membiarkan orang lain yang kita cintai itu bersama orang lain?"

Severus terdiam. Ia berpikir sejenak. Harry menunggu jawabannya dengan gugup.

"Tadi sudah kukatakan," kata Severus akhirnya. "Kita harusnya bahagia kalau orang yang kita cintai itu bahagia. Jadi aku bahagia."

Harry menatap mata Severus. Entah kenapa ia merasa jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Severus itu adalah jawaban yang salah. Nada dan intonasi suara yang Severus gunakan benar-benar tidak bisa membohongi Harry kalau sebenarnya ia merasa sedih. Getir.

Severus adalah orang yang sama sekali tidak bisa berkata jujur. Ya, Harry mengerti itu.

Memutuskan tidak mau 'membongkar' perasaan Severus yang sebenarnya, Harry berusaha menghibur Severus, "Ya, Sir. Paling tidak, kau masih bisa merasakan cinta dan ibuku beruntung karena dicintai oleh pahlawan sepertimu."

Severus diam saja. Membuat Harry merasa kasihan sekaligus kecewa karena gagal membuat mantan gurunya itu tersenyum.

Severus menatap pemandangan di luar dengan hampa. Di luar pastilah dingin. Sekarang musim salju. Dan cuaca hari ini benar-benar sama dengan kondisi hatinya saat ini.

Sama-sama dingin.

Harry mengambil napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya. "Cinta tak harus saling memiliki, Sir."

Severus tersentak. Sepertinya Severus baru saja tersadar dari sebuah mimpi buruk. Ia seolah mendapatkan kekuatan dan semangat yang baru untuk menjalani hidup selanjutnya. Ia seperti... terlahir kembali.

Ya, cinta tak harus saling memiliki. Ia masih bisa mencintai Lily walaupun Lily sendiri sudah menjadi milik orang lain—

Pintu terbuka dengan keras. Pastilah dibuka dengan terburu-buru. Otomatis Harry dan Severus melihat siapa yang membuka pintu tersebut dengan kaget.

Kemudian masuklah serombongan guru-guru Hogwarts dengan penuh senyuman. Ada Minerva McGonagall, Sybill Trelawney, Horace Slughorn, masih banyak lagi... bahkan Hagrid pun ada!

"Harry!" sapa Hagrid senang. "Tak nyangka kau—"

"Aku sudah menyuratinya duluan, Hagrid," ujar McGonagall. "Karena Kantor Auror jauh sekali letaknya dari sini."

"Dan mana Profesor Snape?" tanya Slughorn.

Lalu semua guru melihat lukisan Severus.

"Severus!" seru Flitwick.

"Apa kabar?"

"Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, lukisanmu ada di sini!"

Severus tersenyum menanggapi celotehan riang para koleganya ini. "Terima kasih untuk usaha kalian semua, aku..."

Yeah, cinta tak harus saling memiliki.

FIN

( -_- )

**Author's Note:**

**Yihaa XD Selesai juga. Mind to Review? *lagi nggak mau nulis author's note***


End file.
